


repeating from the beating of your telltale heart(s)

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, is this canon compliant? who knows, seriously this is just as much angst as I could pack into 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Rose hopes it will get better, but it never does.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: OTP Drabble Project [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	repeating from the beating of your telltale heart(s)

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Nothing I can write will ever make me as sad as Doomsday made me.... also, I am so sorry about the terrible imitation of Rose's dialect. So sorry. So incredibly sorry.
> 
> Title is from "Echoes of You" by Marianas Trench.

She dates, a little. A few pints at a few pubs with a few blokes. She’d sound like a nutjob saying it, but they're all just too  _ human _ . They talk too slow, and none of their words sound completely made-up. They have only a single heartbeat each, and no blue boxes that can hurtle her through endless galaxies and bring her home again.

Rose hopes it will get better, but it never does. She stands barefoot in the grass each night, looking up. Once she saw possibilities, but now she only sees thousands of scintillating reminders of what she's lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
